Fiona Frauenfeld
Fiona Frauenfeld is a peculiar under her caretaker Miss Peregrine. She is a female syndrigast with the ability to make plants grow. Biography Early Life As explained by Hugh in Hollow City, Fiona was once was a refugee from Ireland who grew food for her village during the Great Famine (also referred to as the Irish Potato famine) of the 1840s. Despite Fiona's kindness, she was driven out of her village after being accused of witchcraft. Hugh explains that Fiona is physically able to speak, but that the "things she witnessed in the famine were so horrible that they stole her voice away." This indicated that Fiona is suffering from a condition such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) or selective mutism. It is unknown if Fiona’s parents were peculiar as well, but it is suggested they are either dead or did not raise her. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Fiona is introduced in Chapter 6 when Jacob observes a girl "in her late teens" and "wild looking" approaching a group of children who had gotten their ball stuck in a giant topiary centaur after Olive had failed to retrieve it. She is seen wrapping her arm around the centaur's tail and, in deep concentration, gets the centaur's hand and arm to move and retrieve the ball from its own chest. In the chapter during the changeover, Jacob notices a topiary of Michelangelo's fresco of Adam from Sistine chapel with two gardenias for eyes. Spotting Fiona, he asked if she was responsible for growing it, to which she nods. Fiona is next seen in Chapter 7 during the performance of "Miss Peregrine and her peculiar children" when Fiona appears, and Jacob is first learned of her name by Emma. On stage she stands with planters and conducts "Flight of the Bumblebee" with daisies. (A video of the song being performed can be seen under "Other Facts") Hugh also joins her performance when his bees pollinate the flowers Fiona had grown. Emma shows Jacob Fiona's show card and tells him that they'd worked hard on her outfit. Jacob asks if she was supposed to look like a homeless farmer, to which Emma tells him she is supposed to look "natural,'' ''like a savage person" and that they call her "Jill of the Jungle". Emma also confirms that she's actually from Ireland, not the jungle. It's also stated that Fiona can grow bushes, flowers, vegetables, and sometimes whole trees. Emma also explains about "Jill and the Beanstalk", a game the children play where they grab onto saplings and see how high Fiona can grow them. In the movie, she has an appearance when she is slightly late for asking how many carrots. She has a later appearance on the Augusta where she shouts "Full speed ahead!!!" to the others. Library of Souls During the wights' attack on Miss Wren's loop, Fiona fell down a cliff during the battle. It is VERY likely that she survived the fall, and Hugh believed that the greenery had possibly cushioned her landing. And Hugh needs her alive, or else he'll only have a dumb one-winged bee, and the love of his life will be gone. But luckily she's not! Just hiding in the forest! Right, Fee? Description Fiona is described as looking to be in her late teens, with a wild looking appearance and mussy, dark hair that resemble dreadlocks. In the movie adaption, her appearance is drastically altered. She looks to be in her pre-teens with dirty-blonde braids; as opposed to her beggar look in the novel. Relationships Hugh Apiston Hugh is Fiona's love interest. They seem to have been in a dedicated relationship for some time, and Hugh coincidentally has a peculiarity connected to Fiona's. Hugh sometimes translates for Fiona because as Hugh explains she prefers not to speak. In the first book they are mentioned by Emma as "snogging each other's faces off." Trivia * she is described as 'wild-looking' in the books. However, this is contrasted in the film adaptation. * Fiona and Hugh were suggested to be dating, with Hugh being the most emotional of the possible death of Fiona, and the two being the closest. Fiona frequently allowed Hugh’s bees to pollinate her flowers, making them a perfect and sweet match * Unlike the book, the movie Fiona is eager and compliment, clean, and speaks. This is probably to avoid the dark history of Fiona in such a light hearted movie * She’s not dead and don’t you dare say she is Category:Characters Category:Syndrigasti Category:Females Category:Miss Peregrine's Wards Category:Children Category:Peculiardom Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Category:Hollow City Category:Library of Souls Category:Book character Category:Supporting character Category:Characters with romantic involvements Category:Alive